


The Fab Five and a semi-stable hundred year old man

by the_winter_captain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Queer Eye - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, infinity war doesn't happen, look hella cute for when steve visits, queer eye AU, the fab five helps Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_captain/pseuds/the_winter_captain
Summary: “His name is Bucky Barnes, he’s 101 years old, he lives on a farm in Wakanda with his goats, which he absolutely loves. He was nominated by personal friend and King of Wakanda, King T’Challa.”





	1. Meeting the semi-stable 100 year old

**Author's Note:**

> This, like many, and by many I mean all my other fics, is inspired by a tumblr/twitter post, because of course it was! Let's hope I do queer eye justice, enjoy!

“Okay, so who do we have today?” Karamo asked as he drove them through the busy Wakandan streets.

“His name is Bucky Barnes, he’s 101 years old, he lives on a farm in Wakanda with his goats, which he absolutely loves. He was nominated by personal friend and King of Wakanda, King T’Challa.” Tan read off the tablet.

“You said he was 101, I wish I could look that good at his age!” Antoni exclaimed from the back seat.

“Okay so, according to T’Challa, he may be 101 according to his birthdate but, because he was in cryo freeze for so many years, biologically he’s only around 34.” Tan continued to read.

“His boyfriend, Steve is coming to visit for the first time since Bucky got out of cryo, which was around May of 2016-”

“But it’s already May of 2018.” Bobby interrupted.

“Exactly, they have skyped over the past two years but they have yet to see each other in person. T’Challa says that all Bucky has focused on since coming out of cryo has been his farm and his goats.”

“That poor boy needs help, desperately.”

The city turned to farmland around them, only a few people wandering around. They drove through the tall grass until they reached a small hut. The only noises were that of goats bleating and some grunts.

The Fab Five parked their truck, running towards the direction of the goats. Amongst the small animals was Bucky, tossing hay bales into a cart.

“Hey look Jonathan, it’s your twin!” Bobby exclaimed.  

“Oh my god, you are my twin!” Jonathan ran over, giving Bucky a hug. The others ran over, enveloping the other two in a group hug.

“Hey guys.” Bucky gave them a soft smile and a one armed hug. He wiped the sweat off his brow, leading them into the hut.

“This is so tiny!”

“Talk about minimalist living.” All five of them went around the hut, looking through everything they could.

“This is something else alright.” Tan pulled out a deep red tunic from the closet.

“Uh yeah, T’challa’s sister gave it to me.”

“And it seems to be the only colorful thing you own! There’s so much black and grey. And what is with the torn off sleeves!?”

“I’m missing an arm!” Bucky laughed, gesturing to the sling on his left side.

“Yes, but the torn sleeve is the right one!” Bucky shrugged his shoulder, at a loss for words.

“Fruits, veggies, he sure eats healthy.” Antoni looked through the kitchen.

“Yoo hoo! Bucky!” Jonathan’s voice came from the bathroom. Bucky walked in, seeing Jonathan’s confused face.

“What do you wash your hair with? I don’t see any shampoo or conditioner.”

“Just soap.” Gasps were heard from all around.

“No, honey, just no!! Soap is so so bad for your hair, not only does it dry it out but it leaves scum behind and makes it so tangled. And you have such beautiful hair, soap will just ruin it.” Bucky nodded along.

“So I need shampoo and conditioner?” He asked.

“Yes! Just make sure that it’s natural or atleast doesn’t have sulfate, because that will also dry out your hair.”

“Alright, my turn.” Karamo pat the bed, inviting Bucky to sit next to him, “So, Steve’s visiting soon.”

“Yeah.” He smiled at the mention of Steve.

“How long have you guys been together?”

“Since I was 17, he was 16, so 1936.” Bucky explained.

“That’s a really long time.” Karamo’s eyes widened at the date.

“Yeah, and, I wanted to propose to him. We’ve been together for so long and it’s legal for us to get married now.”

“Well, we’re gonna help you with that, get you ready to propose to your man!”


	2. From dark and drab to totally fab!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tan helps Bucky with a new wardrobe. And gets rid of those drab a dreary colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tan's turn today! Hope you enjoy! And than you for all your wonderful comments!

“Alright, so today I am helping you with your absolutely disastrous wardrobe. Thankfully there are a few western style stores here, which, it seems to be more your style.” Tan lead him into a store. All around him were button ups and nice shoes and pants.

“So I know that you can’t use these types of clothes for work, obviously, what you wear for work is fine. But the problem is, what are you planning on wearing when Steve gets here?” He asked as they riffled through the multiple articles of clothing.

“I actually have no clue. Back in the 30’s and 40’s Steve and I didn’t have much. The only time either of us wore a suit was probably for his mom’s funeral. And then the nicest thing after that was our army uniforms.”

“And I'd imagine those were pretty drab colors. Which is what I want to get you out of.” Tan pulled a few articles of clothing from their place and handed them to Bucky.

He put them on, walking out in a blue button up and dark pants.

“You look good!” Tan exclaimed upon seeing him. Bucky smiled sheepishly.

“Now, the blue brings out your eyes, and it's not too terribly bright, but also not the drab blacks and greys that you've been wearing. Not only that, but it is incredibly hot here in Wakanda and the darker the colors you wear are, the hotter it's going to feel. Linen is light weight so you won't feel as heated.” He fixed his collar and unbuttoned the top few buttons.

“It reminds me of my uniform during the war.” Bucky said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“Is that a good thing?” Tan asked, unsure. The other man nodded, a small smile on his face, "Yeah, I really like that uniform, and it had a sentimental value to it. It had the Howling Commandos insignia, embroidered in gold, right here on the left shoulder." Bucky had a far away look, lost in a memory. His right hand rested on where his left shoulder would have been.

“I also understand that Princess Shuri has made you a new prosthetic. Are you planning on wearing it? If not I can pin your sleeve down so it's out if your way.” He offered quietly.

“Can't I just get rid of the sleeve altogether?”

“No! No more torn sleeves! It's fine for work but not for this occasion!” Tan exclaimed.

“Okay….I guess I'll wear the prosthetic.” Bucky gave in.

“You don't seem all too happy about it.” The other man raised an eyebrow.

“It's just-the sleeves get caught in the plates.” He came up with an excuse.

“The princess told us you haven't put it on. Ever. And seeing as you work on a farm, it would help you out greatly. So what's the real reason?”

“It-it just reminds me too much of the other one I had and what I did with it. I just feel horrible.” Bucky spilled out.

“But this one isn't the one you had then. This is like….a fresh start. A new beginning.”

“I guess you're right. I’ll give it a chance.”

“Good, and you'll see, you'll look great. And I'm sure Steve wouldn't care what you were wearing, he'd love you either way. But saying that, you should want to look good, not just for your partner but to make yourself feel good. And if you feel good you'll see your confidence boost and confidence is incredibly sexy.” Tan pat his shoulder. Bucky game him a small smile, yet much bigger than ones he’d given before.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's chapter 2! I think I might update everyday, to keep up with the day 1-day 5 like the show has. Sorry if the chapters are quite short, I'm working on making them longer I swear!


	3. First time he cooks in, well, ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoni teaches Bucky to cook. Something the poor man hasn't done in ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday or earlier today, was insanely busy! I'll try to update tomorrow but I start class tomorrow so it may be delayed some. Also, thank you so much to those who commented, you made my day! Sorry it's short, cooking really isn't my thing.

“Okay, so today I’m going to help you with your romantic dinner for when Steve Comes.” Antoni clapped his hands together. Bucky nodded, looking around in awe at everything that now resided in his tiny kitchen.

“I have a feeling you have no idea what any of this is for.”

“No….can I blame the fact that I’m 101?” Bucky tried.

“Some things you can, but not everything.” Antoni said.

“Fair enough.”

“So, I’m going to show you how to make a creamy potato soup, it’s good and hearty not to mention it’s also super simple.” He pulled ingredients towards them as well as onions, milk, sour cream and butter, “personally, I’m not too big of a fan of sour cream because it has a lot of calories, but you two are super soldiers, I’m sure your metabolisms can handle it.” Bucky nodded along to everything he said, taking mental notes.

Antoni opened a sack of potatoes, cutting them into small squares,”You’re going to want to cut them small, but not too small, as they should cook through and not be raw when you bite into them, then the other half will be what we use in the actual soup.” He handed Bucky some potatoes and a knife.

“I think this is the first time I’ve used a knife to chop vegetables.” Bucky spoke under his breath. Antoni looked up with a tiny bit of fear in his eyes.

“I mean, it’s cuz Steve was the one that cooked when we moved in together, I usually spent it all day at the docks.” Bucky smirked once he caught a look at Antoni’s face.

“You scared me! Don’t do that!” 

“Just some cynical humor on my part.”

“Okay, ignoring that. So you’re going to puree the other half that I mentioned and put it back in the pot. Add some chili pepper powder, but just a little bit because you don’t want it to be too spicy then if you want to add more you can. Once the soup is done you can add shredded cheese and bacon as well as more chili pepper powder. And done, you have an amazing soup for dinner.” Both Antoni and Bucky took a taste of their creation.

“That is a helluva lot better than the potato soup we used to have.” Bucky licked his lips and went back for another spoonful.

“How different is it?”

“Well, for starters we only had one potato, two if we were lucky at times and it was just thrown in a pot of hot water. We couldn’t really afford meat or milk sometimes. I mean, it was the depression.” Bucky laughed it off as he polished off his spoon.

“Well, lucky for you, it’s the 21st century now, and you can afford all those things and more.”

“And I’m excited for Steve to see that I can actually cook!”

“Exactly! And you wouldn’t only be cooking when he comes to visit, you can make yourself filling meals that taste good. Not just something that you grabbed off the table and done.” Antoni explained to him.

“So actually sit down and eat.”

“Yes, even if it’s with the goats, sit down and eat a meal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the [creamy potato soup mentioned](https://sugarspunrun.com/creamy-potato-soup-recipe/) incase anyone wants to try it!


	4. Jesus performs quite a few miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan styles Bucky's hair, Shuri decides to tag along.  
> I wrote in the Pan Jesus part because I headcanon Bucky as pan and because of the running joke that he looks like Jesus. I'm gonna be honest here, I have no clue who Brendan Urie is and any and all comments saying that he's really pan Jesus will be deleted, I simply do not find it helpful in anyway that people are letting me know that. Sorry if this comes off as rude, it's not my intention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! School got in the way. Just 2 more chapters to go!

“So, Princess Shuri was nice enough to set up a room for us for me to fix you up.” Jonathan said as they walked through the halls of the palace.

“What all are you gonna do?” Bucky asked.

“You’ll see!” 

They walked into a room that overlooked the jungles of Wakanda. Waiting for them was the princess herself.

“Hi!! I’m Jonathan, thank you so much for setting this up.” He introduced himself.

“Hello, I’m Shuri, and it was no problem, he needs all the help he can get.”

“I know, he really does. And can I say I absolutely love your Leia buns, they are just so cute.” The princess smiled.

“Thank you, but get back to the White Wolf, like you said, he’s the one that needs help here.” Bucky stuck his tongue out at her, only for her to do the same to him.

“Alright children, settle down. Bucky, first thing we’re gonna do is wash your hair, I need your hair nice and clean and rid of all that soap scum before I actually do anything with it.” Jonathan led him to the styling chair, gesturing for him to take a seat.

“If you don’t want to use this chair it’s fine, we can work around it.” Bucky shook his head, slowly sitting down.

“I’ll be fine.” He whispered. The chair tilted back and he gripped the armrests until they protested beneath the strain of his fingers, both flesh and metal.

“Are you absolutely positive you’ll be fine?” Jonathan asked again, concern clear in his eyes. The other man nodded before screwing his eyes shut.

Suddenly he felt warm water on his scalp, which made him shiver involuntarily at first.

“That actually feels really nice.” He breathed out.

“Good! In my humble opinion, getting your hair washed is one of the most satisfying things.” His nimble fingers ran through Bucky’s hair and massaged the shampoo into his scalp.

“Like I told you, when you use shampoo remember no sulfate and preferably something natural. Now, if you can find some with aloe that’s even better.”

“Why’s that?”

“Aloe helps you repair the dead skin cells on your scalp, plus it makes your hair look smooth and shiny. Bet Steve will appreciate pulling on it then!” Behind them Shuri burst out laughing, “See, she gets it.”

Bucky let himself relax as the water ran over his hair, soothing him into near slumber.

“Alright, now that your hair is nice and clean, time to style it.” Bucky’s eyes snapped open. Not even realizing he had dozed off.

“And what exactly will you be doing to the white wolf’s hair?" Shuri asked.

“Well, and sorry if this disappoints you, I’m just going to trim it, cut off all those horrid split ends!” Jonathan said. Bucky caught Shuri’s pout in the mirror. Laughing and causing her to flip him off  

“Now let gay Jesus do his job!”

“Which is styling pan Jesus’ hair.” Bucky piped up.

“Yas queen!”

Jonathan was quiet as he trimmed away, completely focused on the task at hand. Once he finished he blow dried Bucky’s hair, styling it before letting him stand up. 

“You made him resemble somewhat of a human being!” Shuri laughed.

“Why thank you.” Jonathan hugged Shuri and Bucky, “I really am gay Jesus with all the miracles I perform.” **  
**


	5. Pre proposal jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karamo and Bucky have a heart to heart. And a few tears are shed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took do long for an update. School and class and what not. Hopefully the last chapter will be posted sometime next week. Till then enjoy!

“Do you gave a special proposal planned or are you just gonna wing it?” Karamo asked. Bucky shrugged as he ran his fingers through the goat's short soft fur. 

“I don't know. I want everything to be perfect but at the same time I have no idea what to do.”

“Alright, let's start small, do you have the ring?” The other man nodded, handing Karamo a small velvet box. He opened it, seeing a silver band with tiny diamonds embedded in it. 

“T'Challa did me the favor of making it out of vibranium, I was just gonna get a silver or stainless steel one but he insisted.”

“Can't say no to a king.”

“No you can't.” Karamo went to hand the ring back to Bucky when he spoke up, “You haven't seen the inside.”

He took the ring out seeing what Bucky was talking about. Inside, in cursive it read  _ “To the end of the line.”  _

“That's really sweet.” Karamo gave him a small smile, “but why that phrase?”

“It was our way of saying I love you, seeing as we couldn't say it outright. It was also those exact words that broke my conditioning when I was still the winter soldier.”

“So it's really special for the two of you, huh?” Bucky nodded, a soft blush on his cheeks.

“Maybe you could use that, not entirely wing your proposal but not meticulously plan it out either. Don't worry, you’ll be fine.”

“Think he'll say yes?” Bucky whispered, worry clear in his voice. 

“The way I see it, Steve clearly loves you, and is willing to be with you through thick and thin. While a proposal might not be what he expects I doubt he'll say no.” Karamo said calmly. 

Bucky nodded, taking in what he had said. 

“You really think he'll say yes?”

“Yes!! Don't worry, it's going to be perfect. Why are you so worried though?”

“Just, sometimes I'm afraid that he'll see what everyone else saw, a ruthless assassin that should have been killed at the first chance. Someone not worthy of being with him.”

“Steve saw something in you worth saving because he loves you so much. And you are worth it Bucky Barnes. You're an amazing man who is so generous and kind to everyone he meets. Hell, you welcomed us into your home and you didn't even know we were coming.” Karamo held his shoulder in a firm grip, giving it a soft shake. 

“God, you're making me cry.” Bucky sniffled, but smiling nonetheless. 

“Now, smile, because your man is coming tomorrow!”


	6. Some tearful goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add another chapter for next week, but alas, this is the last chapter that the Fab 5 will appear in. Enjoy!

“I hope you like your hut because it looks absolutely amazing.” Bobby smiled, pulling back the curtain that led into Bucky’s hut. 

Most of the inside looked the same, except for a few pictures now adorned the walls and his bed was significantly bigger.

“This little place already felt welcoming, so all I really did was hang up those pictures you had abandoned in your drawers and added a few pieces of furniture that would be useful. Other than also getting rid of the tiny bed you had, seriously, did you just expect Steve to sleep on the floor?!” At the comment Bucky laughed out loud and grabbed the left side of his chest.

“It looks absolutely beautiful, thank you so much Bobby.” Bucky pulled the blond man into a hug

“God, you give amazing hugs.” He said when they parted. Bucky smiled wider, moving down the line and hugging the remaining four.

“I am truly grateful that you came and helped me, not only superficially but mentally, I really am sad to see you guys go.” 

“Oh Bucky!!” They exclaimed in unison before going in for a group hug.

“It has been an absolute pleasure being here, you are so strong and brave.” Karamo said.

“And if Steve won’t marry you I will!” Antoni exclaimed. Bucky blushed, tears shining in his eyes.

“You truly are gifts.”

“And let’s move on before you make us all cry.” Jonathan sniffled.

Tan led him to his wardrobe, pulling it open, revealing both his work clothes and formal wear.

“So, I’m letting you keep some of the dark colors. Changing up the greys and blacks for more blues, purples, and greens. And I got a surprise for you.” He pulled out the blue button up Bucky had liked so much, showing him the left sleeve.

“Is that the Howlies insignia?” Bucky whispered. Tan nodded, hanging it back up.

“I remember you mentioned it, so I did some research and had it embroidered on.” All Bucky did was duck his head and wipe his eyes, stuttering out a soft “Thank you.”

“Okay, so last thing I’m going to show you is how to make chocolate fondue.” Antoni said, pulling out some chocolate, whipped cream and orange liqueur. He pulled out a slow cooker as well. Meanwhile, Bucky giggle quietly.

“So you’re going to add the ingredients, let it melt until it’s nice and smooth, which will take, two and a half or three hours. You want to eat it hot, or keep it in the slow cooker so it stays war. Lucky for us, I made a batch earlier. It goes great with fruit and is incredibly romantic.” He handed Bucky a strawberry and the both had a taste.

“Steve might kill me for this, but it is so good.”

“Kill you, what for??” Bucky leaned closer, whispering something is his ear, to which Antoni’s eyes widened.

“I guess Captain America isn’t so innocent and clean minded after all.

Next Jonathan led him to the bathroom.

“Alright, so, I took the liberty of getting you some sunscreen, because you’re out in the sun practically all day and even super soldiers can get sunburned, so apply it every few hours and you’ll be good to go.”

“No more sunburned Winter Soldier.”

“Nope, now you’ll be the Summer Soldier!” Jonathan took out a canister before turning back to Bucky.

“I also got you dry shampoo, all natural, it gives your hair a nice volume and you won’t have to wash it everyday, which may be inevitable some days here in Wakanda.”

“Alright, you have the ring?” Karamo asked. Bucky nodded.

“Speach?” 

“Kinda winging it.”

“Hopeful answer?”

“That’s he’ll say yes.”

“I’m sure he will.” He reassured,

“So, I got you a memory foam mattress, help with the aches and pains that come with having a prosthetic. I went with a more rustic style for the furniture, since it goes better with your Wakandan aesthetic you have going on.”

“It’s beautiful.” Bucky ran his hand over the wooden headboard, looking around.

“I guess this is goodbye then.”

“I guess so. I’m gonna miss you guys.” Bucky looked around at them, a wide smile on his face.

“We’ll miss you too, this was truly an experience we’ll never forget.” Karamo said.

“I’ll be forever grateful, and who knows if this works out I’ll invite you to the wedding.” He smiled.

“You better!” 

One by one they all hugged Bucky goodbye before piling into their black pickup. As they drove away Bucky waved until there was nothing left of the fab five other than a cloud of dust and some very fond memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Steve's arrival! Here is the [chocolate fondue recipe](http://www.midwestliving.com/recipe/spiked-chocolate-fondue/)mentioned


	7. Till the end of the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is finally here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the final chapter! I had so much fun writing this and hope you guys enjoyed it!

“I assure you Captain, you have nothing to worry about. Wakanda is the safest country, with the Dora Milaje, the Black Panther-”

“And a semi stable hundred year old man.” Bucky spoke up, coming out of the confines of the palace. Steve’s small smile grew as he approached the other man. They met halfway, pulling each other into a tight embrace.

“How you been Buck?” Steve whispered into his ear, soft enough for only him to hear.

“Better than I’ve been in a long time.” He said as they pulled back. He ran the vibranium fingers through the other man's hair, trailing them down until they reached his chin that was covered in coarse, darker blond hair. 

“You look good doll.”

“So do you.”

Bucky smiled before leaning forward. His lips brushed Steve's in a chaste kiss, barely even touching.

“C'mon, I've got the whole evening planned out.” Bucky placed a quick kiss to his temple and took his hand. Steve turned, waving a quick goodbye to T'Challa as he was practically dragged away. 

They walked through the tall grass, hand in hand, giving each other soft, shy smiles. 

“What have you been up to all this time Buck?” Steve finally spoke up after some time. 

“The stuff I tell you about every time we talk. The goats, the farm. The last week has been rather interesting though.” His smile grew as he remembered. 

“What all happened in the last week?”

“Well….I had five gay guys come and help me look like this, among other things.”

“And what exactly were those other things?” Steve asked as they approached Bucky’s farm.

“I’ll tell you, while we eat dinner.” He lead them to the shade of a large tree, where a picnic was set up. A few of the goats mingled around, each with a different color ribbon around their necks.

Steve sat down on the checkered blanket, waiting patiently as Bucky took their meal out of the basket.

“So, what’s for dinner?” He asked, batting his eyelashes.

“We’re having creamy potato soup, topped with cheddar and bacon. Then a special little something for dessert.” Bucky said.

“Sounds great Buck, but I didn’t know you knew how to cook.”

“For your information, you little punk, Antoni taught me a few things, including tonight's dinner.” He handed a plate to Steve, holding his breath as he waited for a response.

“This is really good.” Was all he managed to say before he wolfed the rest of it down. Bucky chuckled around his own spoonful. In a matter of minutes the pot of soup between them was empty.

“You better have room in there, we still have dessert to get through.”

“And what exactly are we having for dessert?”

“Chocolate fondue.”

“I really hate you Barnes.” Steve narrowed his eyes, only causing Bucky to laugh. He pulled out a glass bowl, filled to the brim with fresh fruits.

“Forgive me?” He dipped a strawberry into the melted chocolate, holding it to Steve’s mouth, a pout on his face.

The blond looked at him then at the strawberry and back at him before taking the chocolate covered fruit into his mouth. He looked at Bucky as his teeth slowly sunk into it, a small mixture of juice and chocolate escaping the corner of his mouth. He licked it up, a small smirk on his lips.

“You are such a punk.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“Yeah I do.”

They hand fed each other and slowly the fruit disappeared along with the fondue. As time ticked on Bucky’s heart went from a soft beat to practically hammering in his chest.

“I’ll be right back doll.” He stood up and raced inside his hut, breathing heavily.

_ “You can do this, just breathe. Karamo’s right, Steve loves you.” _

He shook off his nerves before grabbing the small velvet box and headed back out. 

Upon walking outside he saw Steve, still sitting on the checkered blanket, petting the tiny goat that had taken residence in his lap. The Wakandan sunset made his skin glow and made his hair look golden. He looked so much like the little guy from Brooklyn that he had fallen in love with a lifetime ago.

By the time he had sat back down the little goat had bounded off, leaving Steve to admire the sunset.

“That was quick.” Steve spoke up, breaking the magic.

“Yeah, just needed to go get something.” Bucky whispered.

“Something else to eat?” He teased.

“Uh no, can’t really eat this, probably would be a bad idea.” He swallowed the knot in his throat to no avail. The box in his left hand started to protest when he gripped it harder.

“Well, then what is it?” Steve asked eagerly.

“You know I love you, right Stevie?”

“Of course I do Buck.”

“Okay, well, I’ve been thinking about this a lot, and after 70 odd years I’m finally getting the courage to do this, but then again, we couldn’t really do this back then because-”

“Bucky, you’re rambling.” Steve cut him off.

“Just nervous is all.” He breathed out.

“Don’t be.”

“Basically, what I’m trying to say is that….I want to be with you, till the end of the line. And for however long fate allows that to be. Steve Rogers, will you marry me?”

He opened the box, revealing the ring, holding his breath.

Everything was quiet.

And the next thing Bucky knew he had 240 pounds of super soldier in his lap. Steve kissed everywhere on his face that he could get his lips on. His nose, cheeks, forehead and finally his mouth. They kissed, slow and sweet, for what felt like forever, their lips gliding against each other. Steve opened his mouth, breaking the kiss, breathing heavily

“Of course I’ll marry you.” He whispered, his voice quivering. Bucky felt like his face was going to crack because of how wide he was smiling. He slipped the ring onto Steve’s finger as he sat up.

“I was hoping you’d say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to end it, and it felt right like that so that's how it ends! Right now I have no ideas for any fics so maybe you won't see me post on here for a while. Till then!

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the post that is inspiring this whole thing!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/badbitchbucky/176569348000) I promise the next chapters will have more to them, just getting the hang of writing multi chapter again.  
>  Come visit me on [tumblr](https://the-chiseled-dorito-of-justice.tumblr.com)


End file.
